If Jason Was Alive: Heroes of Olympus Fanfic
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: This is my take on the events surrounding Jason Grace’s death and aftermath(kinda) in the book “The Burning Maze.” But instead of Jason staying single when he died, he found someone to truly love. Who loved him back and mourned for him when he died. Though this is a tragedy, the ending might seem pretty sweet. Maybe or maybe not. Be careful, i might trick you. :) Hope you like it!


**I don't know if this story will be long or not. If it isn't, I apologize, for those who like or just wanted long/longer stories. Anyways, it's based off of the Olympus series, especially "Burning Maze." I should let you guys know that there might be some elements referenced to the book or series in general, but not all. There will be and OC character that I mainly made up. Lastly, of course if you read my stories and know how ya girl is, Jason will be bisexual and dating that OC character. That's all I'm going to explain for now. If you have other questions, clarifications or etc. , then just like Kelsey Impichhe says in her latest video for the 100 baby challenge in sims, leave a review and I promise to find time to be more active on here and answer your questions as much as possible and soon as possible too. Anyways, I bet y'all are like "if this girl don't start...imma click away reeeaaalll quick." I will stop now and that's all I'm gonna say. Hope you enjoy my story and if you do end up reading it, thank you. :)**

_If Jason Was Alive by: Shimmer Star 5_

**Randy(OC, fyi)-**

He...He can't believe it. His newly boyfriend of two months is dead. It was just moments before Randy saw Jason getting killed in front of his own eyes, the last press of lips and "I love you" over and over and over again. Randy didn't want to leave Jason by himself, fighting that thing. He begged Jason to not send him away, while they both were being thrown around left and right, grunting with pain in sync with the collisions of objects, walls and other stuff. Bleeding intensely."Please baby, I can (grunt) help protect you." Jason grinned softly and brought Randy closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. That thing stopped for a while for some reason and started looking quickly for some arrows. Jason dragged him and his love to a temporary safe hiding spot. Jason then sighed and started kissing all over Randy's face."You know I can't. I'm not putting anyone in danger, especially you. Randy, man, you made me the happiest guy in this darn world. Ever since piper broke up with me 7 months ago and us dating just five months later (staggered breath)... I thought that I would stay miserable until you came along. I'm just going to make this short and simple Randal, I'm going to die. Doesn't matter if you, me or anyone else doesn't like it. It's the truth. There's nothing anyone can do about it, especially you. I guess, I just wanted to say, I love you." Randy eyes were wide at this point and silence filled the air for a few moments. In front of the wall the two are hiding behind, they can see their friends fighting the thing.

Jason gasp and tried to run towards the gang to help them. Randy followed suit. Just before Piper was about to get sliced, Jason interfered just in time and took out his sword to block the incoming attack. As he was holding the sword, he started yelling for everyone to get out."MOVE EVERYBODY! GET OUT OF HERE, REMEMBER!" Randy squeezes his eyes shut and ran fast and cautiously towards Jason. The boy in question pushed the monster far enough back to confuse it for a little, buying him some time to quickly say goodbye. Jason cupped his face and kissed him passionately, plunging his tongue in his mouth, tasting of strawberry mixed with some blood. But Randy didn't care, he just wanted this last kiss from Jason to last for as long as possible. In the corner of his eye, he can see Piper tense slightly and look away, frowning and blushing. Jason pulled away with a loud 'pop' and smiled sadly. "You know it has to be me. I love you." He again yells to everyone, including Randy of course, to leave. Apollo, as Lester the human, bravely and carefully but strongly pulled Randy away, who was struggling only slightly. Letting himself reluctantly be dragged by Apollo. As the figure of Jason moves further away from him, he sees Jason mouthing 'I love you' again and...stabbed through the shoulder and out chest with a spear. Blood pouring out fast. Jason's eyes went wide as he softly gasp, falling face first hard into the floor with a loud 'thump!' and 'crack!' confirming real death once and for all. Though possiblely the monster, Gaea(if that's correct, sorry if not) could've already seen and heard Jason died, she still orders the main monster who was fighting the heroes to stab Jason through the back to make sure he's actually dead. The servant does just that.

Galea leaves, satisfied as she slowly accepts her death that she retracted(gotten) earlier from Percy and later close to be finished off by Jason. Apollo gives Frank the command of pulling Randy away as he threw his sword through the monster who killed Jason, the weapon sticking to a wall and already killed the monster instantly. Randy screamed and sobbed his eyes out. He yelled for the now lost potential times the two young lovers could've had together, he yelled for the now lost kisses he will never get again, he yelled for the loss of his love Jason Grace. The heroes escaped the temple and went on a sail boat, starting to go to meet up with the others. But instead of eight being there all together, alive, it will be six with one dead. Randy went to a room in the boat to sob roughly for another hour or so. Later, someone knocked on his bedroom door."O...o...o...op...open." He says hoarsely. The door slowly creaked wide open to reveal, Piper. She stood outside the door, frowning. She gnawed her teeth before saying,"Your not the only one grieving for Jason. Not the only one who loves him. But however, it's still sad that he's gone." The way her voice sounded pissed off Randy. He looked up st her finally, revealing his bloodshot eyes, now fueling with anger and resentment."Your the one who broke up with him for no reason." He seethes out darkly. Piper growled and started to yell back at him." You don't even know why! None of you guys do! I wanted to PROTECT Jason. Not hurt him, I thought it was best to not be his girl for the sake of protecting him! Your nothing to him and your acting out your tears! He's nothing to you!" Silence filled the atmosphere again for a while.

Back above deck, despite himself being human as a punishment from his father, Apollo sensed that tension is in the air somewhere. He decided to go downstairs and check on Piper and Randy. He was about to call for them when he heard glass shattering and a female grunting. For the first time in his human and immortal life, Apollo frozed and didn't know what to do. He was shocked and scared."WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, I WISH THAT YOU DIED INSTEAD OF JASON! I KNOW ABOUT THE DAMN PROPHECY, YOU B*H! IF I WAS NOTHING TO HIM, WHY WOULD HE STILL STAY WITH ME? HE WAS NOTHING TO YOU! YOUR DAMN STUPID WH*E SELF BROKE HIS HEART. DON'T YOU KNOW HE WAS DEPRESSED? OF COURSE...you didn't." Said Randy quietly after his long and angry tyrade(the letters in caps). He let go of Piper's throat and took his knee from her chest, sitting against the wood at the front of the bed, on the floor sobbing harshly. Tears flowing down his face as he coughed and wheezed from the large amount of crying and pain from injuries he got from the monster. Piper was flabbergasted and confused for a few moments, watching Randy sob his eyes out.

**Jason-**

(_Previously, before where we left off_)

"Nnngh." Gasped Jason. His body went stiff as his eyes went wide in shock, pupils over dilated. He slowly tried to wrap his arms around his trusted horse's neck. Pools of blood coming out from his chest and mouth."H..h..hey bud. I need you (shivers and sighs unevenly)... to bring our friends to safety and to the ship. I love you..p..p...pal. Tell them I...love...too. Especially...Ran..." he gave his last breath and fell face first hard on the floor with a 'thump' and a 'crack' confirming his death, hope lost that he will still be alive. It was the end but Caligula(the monster and sorry if this is wrong), wouldn't give up. He wants to make sure that the demigod was dead, so he took out the spear from Jason, blood dripping. He put all of his evilness and passion into this one last thrust into Jason's back. Almost through him if he wasn't laying on the floor. Jason's spirit rises up from his body and he heard the piercing screams of his boyfriend. Along with seeing his ex and friends escaping onto his trusty horse._"Good job, Tempest. Take care of them as I tried to. But remember, help Randy too. He's now mourning, bound to make some rash decisions. Blind by anger."_ Jason frowned at the thought.

He looked at the sky as he moves up, towards it. He remembers his and Randy's whole relationship. Their first kiss and what not...

**_~insert memory~_**

Even though months have passed since him and Piper broke up, Jason is still hurting. He remembers Piper saying it's for their own good, it's dangerous for the, to be together. "But that's not a actual reason!" Jason yelled out suddenly and angrily. He grabs his hair as he squats on the floor, head buried between knees. He suddenly heard a creamy voice,"Hey bud. Are you alright?" He looked up slightly to be star struck, seeing a handsome, tan boy with light green eyes. His hair is long and wavy enough to be just right. Damn, his body is pretty sexy. Muscular but lean, like athletic built. Jason was admiring the boy standing in front of him..."Uh (clears throat), I know I might be good looking, but are you okay?" That, of course, snapped Jason out of his trance."Man, sorry. I didn't mean to be looked as a weirdo or anything..." The boy laughed and raked his fingers through his own hair,"It's alright dude...I've been checked out before. But I must admit, it wasn't as intense as yours. But it's fine." The two started walking together, away from since since the day was done.

"By the way, I'm Randy Marcus Amour."

"Jason Grace, now that I think about it, I believe we both have class together."

"Your right Jason, I think it's on the debate team. I'm co-leader, with you, but I mostly work behind the scenes."

"Cool. Where are you from?"

"Immigrated here from Brazil. My dad is from France, though. So when I was about four, he had to leave since French people can stay in another country for a certain number of years, unless if they live there also. What about you?"

"Well, Kansas. My mom was a actress in the 80's."

"Seriously? Cool, bro. You must've gotten everything given to you or something."

"(Getting mad, slowly from previous comment) No, we had a hard life. Don't just assume that people have either a easy or hard life just from who their parents or relatives are."

"Woah, woah. Sorry Jason. To be honest, I might sound like I'm talkative but it's not really the case all the time. I'm actually not that good with words. I know, I know..,you might not understand that..."

"Your right, I don't..."

The boys laughed together and later on, became really good friend. The two grew closer and Jason told Randy all about his and Piper's breakup. One day, after school, Randy decided to invite Jason to their favorite pizza parlor. Jason showed up and they ordered their usually extra large half cheese and pepperoni pizza. The two were eating in silence before Randy started to speak. Fidgeting something in his pocket.

"Hey Jace?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Well...uh, uh...well, I'm really grateful to have you as my best buddy."

"Aww, same here pal, back at ya."

"But the thing is, I'm starting to like you. I know, you had a breakup months ago, but I really like you. I would like to go on a date with you, Jason. If you would let me."

"...Randy, I...I don't know what to say. Damn it (chuckles softly) you know I'm not the best at being romantic."

"Yeah...(smiles half-heartedly).. it's okay, Jason. You don't have to, I should go, see you tomorrow..."

"Randy wait...!"

But Randy made sure their money go to the restaurant boss and walked out of the store, fast. Jason sighs and rubs his forehead. He finished eating and ate extras before getting a box and bag, packing the rest up for home. After, he puts on his jacket and thanked the workers before walking out. Everyone looked at him sympathetically. The two boys didn't hanged out or talked with each other for two weeks. MCAS was coming up and test always stressed Jason out. He was studying hard and long, ignoring almost everyone who tried calling him either by voice, rarely, or mostly by phone. An hour pass and Jason was now doing his math homework, his phone buzzed and he thought about ignoring it at first but he eventually didn't.

He picked up his phone and saw a texted message from Randy. _'Sorry for leaving u. That was such a dick move. Plz forgive me. I was wondering if ur still interested in going on a date with me 4pm weds. Text me back when possible. Gdnight.' _Butterflies were in his stomach at this point. Randy wanted to go on a date with him? Phew, of course he will.'Thought Ran was mad at me for not answering quick enough. Glad I'm wrong.' He texted Randy back._'Of course I will. Also, I forgive u bud. Same place, right?' _Minutes later, he got a response._'Nah, I will pick u up at ur home and bring u somewhere special. Don't you worry your pretty head. ;)' O_h dammit. He really made Jason blush now. For the rest of the night, Jason couldn't think of anything except for Randy. Dammit, Jason...too mushy!

On Wednesday after testing, the boys quickly went home, took a shower and got ready for the upcoming date at 4:00. Jason was finished early at 3:50, so he waited for Randy. Ten minutes went by and it was already four. But Randy wasn't here.'Oh well, he's sometimes late at stuff. He'll be here.' More time has passed and it is now 4:40pm. That's when Jason really started getting worried for his friend/date. He decided to text him when the doorbell ranged. He dashed to the door and opened it quickly, just to find Randy with a cut across his lips."Randy, man, what happened to you? Your bleeding." Randy gave a lopsided grin and cleaned up the last of the blood off his lips with a napkin. He patted Jason's shoulder."You don't need to worry about me Jace. I'm ok." He sighed and looked at the ground for a few minutes before looking up again. This time tears were forming in his eyes and he frowned deeply."I'm so sorry that I'm late, Jason. I got into a brawl with some folks and I didn't even considered you. Only beating those jerks up for terrorizing a young girl. Please forgive me. I bet it's late now, I'll go." Before Randy could turn around and go down the outside steps, Jason grabbed his arm.

He then pulled Randy into a tight bear hug."Don't you ever apologize for doing the right thing. It's kinda a spike in my interest in you Randall. This prove how much of a good man you are. So don't sweat it. I believe we still have time for our date but we can always reschedule." At the end with Thaila's permission, the boys decided to go on their date anyways. Randy showed him his blue Toyota and got inside the car. "Aren't you going to be a gentleman and open the door for me? Help me inside?" Randy chuckled and ended smiling."Figured you don't want to be treated as a lady and do mushy stuff. By the way, the door is unlocked." Jason gave a goofy grin and a thumbs up, getting inside the car. Now they're off. Randy turned on the radio for some music. "Welcome back folks! This week, we're going to be playing pop classic from the U.S and U.K! Enjoy!" Suddenly 'Back for Good' by: Take That, started playing._'I guess now it's time, for me to give up, I feel it's time. Got a picture of you beside me, got your lipstick marks still on your coffee cup, ohhh yeah. In a twist of pure emotion, got a head of shattered dreams. Gotta leave it, gotta leave it all behind now...whatever I said, whatever I did, I didn't mean it. It just want you back for good(I want you back, I want you back. Want you back for good)...' _Jason groaned while Randy singed along with the song." Seriously dude? This song has been stuck in my head a while ago, I just got it out and now it's back. Jeez louise." Randy couldn't help it but started laughing while he tried to continue to sing."Calm down, bro. You will hear your music when we come back." Jason rolled his eyes but nodded and smiled.

Later, the two reached a fancy restaurant with a beautiful beach in front. Randy and Jason got out of the car and went inside, making their reservations and getting their seats. The boys were making small talk when a waiter came up to them."Okay boys, what may I get you guys this night?" Jason ordered some barbecue ribs, fries and cookies. While Randy ordered pepperoni pizza, ribs, fries, salad and chocolate cake." Okay, what about drinks?" The boys smiled at each other and said in union,"Pepsi, please!" The waiter smiled and got the orders down. While they wait for their food, the boys talk again."So Randy, care to tell me what happened?" Randy got tensed and bit the corner of his lower lip for a while. Finally, a while later, he decided to trust Jason and spill."Well, like I said earlier, there were some people who were bothering a girl and I helped her. We got into a fight and I got cut across my mouth, in which it's healed now. As you can see. But I haven't told you what they are. They called themselves 'Gaea's worshipers' and um, I'm not as normal as you think," Jason arched a eyebrow," you can tell who I could be. A demigod. My father is Ares and my mom was Gloria. She died when I was three from a drug overdose. So my two brothers are watching over me and trying to make a living. The oldest is in the military, while the other is a assistant to a popular lawyer. Yours truly works at Walmart. Chief cashier." He smiled at Jason while the said boy was shocked. But he recovered quickly and smiled back at Randy." Hey, don't worry man. Your secret is safe with me. Besides, I'm a demigod too. So I assume your in Camp half-blood?" Randy nodded his head and asked the same question for Camp Jupiter. Jason nodded yes also.

Their food finally arrived and boy, does it smell awesome. To the point that the boys's mouth started to water as they look at their food dreamily, taking in it's delicious aroma. Once plates placed on their table, they started to gobble and tear up everything."ohm emm gee! This goo Randei." Exclaimed Jason with his mouth full. Randy shooked his head as he ate his dinner. The two talked about their Nintendos and all the games they play on it. They also talked about wrestling and the storylines, movies coming out and other cool and interesting stuff, especially 'boy' stuff. A long time has passed and they finished their dinner and deserts. Randy looked at his watch and saw 7:30 pm."Yo, dude, we have to go. It's getting late for us." Jason agreed and the two paid for their dinner, thanking the workers and leaving the restaurant. But instead of going immediately to their car, Randy wanted to go to the beach for a few minutes. Jason reluctantly went along,"But don't take too long." Randy nodded his head and promised.

They reached the 'heart of lights' and sat on their red, heart shaped chairs, facing each other." I had such a wonderful time Jason. Glad this day didn't turn into a disaster." Jason chuckled,"Same here bro, same here." Randy grinned with this sparkle in his eyes. The moonlight and the sparkle making Randy even more handsome, Jason even more in love with him and determined to be with him if Randy is ok with it."...so Jason, will you do me the honors and become my boyfriend?" Jason gapped his mouth open and was stuttering."Wha..whaaaat?" Randy stared at him, surprised that Jason missed his whole speech." I'm in love with you Grace and you make me happy. I'm not that good with words, as you know, but I'm much more confident when I'm with you. Jason Grace, you make me happy. So, will you do me the honors and become my boyfriend?" Jason gasped and looked deeply into his eyes, trying to see if he's lying or not. Randy wasn't. Jason have a dopey grin and jumped onto Randy's lap, hugging him."Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes, Randy, yes. I'm in love with you too. I actually was about to ask you and give us this." He took out a box and revealed a gold bracelet and a diamond bracelet with a 'JR' engraved in it, big and visible. Diamond one is for Randy, gold was for Jason. After placing on their bracelets, the two hugged before pulling apart and finally go to the car to go home.

As promised, Randy put on a radio station that has pop and rap music, since that is Jason's favorite type of music. The two talked for the whole ride, along with saying how happy they are to finally be together. When they reached Jason's home, Randy cupped Jason's face and turned it around to face him. The two stared into each other's eyes for a minute before Randy closed and leaned close to kiss Jason's lips. Electricity went through both of them as Randy deepened the kiss ever so slightly, brushing his tongue against his lower lip before pulling away. Jason smile and and pecked his lips again before getting out of the car and into his home. Waving goodbye before going inside.

Three months went by quickly. The two got to know each other better and trust each other with everything. Telling each other personal info, including the continuing fight against Gaea. One day, Jason got a phone call from his ex, Piper. He and Randy were making out on Jason's couch before the ringing of the phone interrupted them. Randy was kind of annoyed to say the least.

"Hello, it's Jason."

"Hey...this is Piper. Jason..we are going to raid the palace of this guy we)re looking for."

"Seriously? Are you guys sure this is..."

"Yes we are! Well, I'm sorry for my interruption. But it's important Jason. We need you. It will be me, Apollo, Meg the girl and hopefully you and Tempest."

"...(sighs)...if it's for the greater good then sure. Count me in. Goodbye Piper."

"Thanks Jason, goodbye."

Jason hanged up and Randy started to leave with a pissed off look on his face and a angry 'humph!' with it. That surprise Jason, a lot. He never saw his boyfriend getting so mad."Babe, what's wrong?" That was when the first and ONLY time Randy walked up to Jason and backhanded him hard, sending back against the couch, shocked and a little fearful." You know how dangerous this is Jason! Your just gonna agree to what your ex is saying, not even without talking to me first?! Your pathetic, I'm outta here. She treated you horrible! Broke up with you for no reason. Can't believe this..." Jason leaped forward and grabbed both of his lover's hands. Kissing them frantically." Please calm down, baby. I love you and believe me that I thought of you. Don't throw this away just over this and Piper. You make me happy." He grabbed his face and kissed him frantically and aggressively. It lasted for a few minutes before Jason let go, Randy's expression went a little soft and sighed. Reluctantly agreed to let his boyfriend go. But not without a catch so easily."Fine, but I'm going with you." Jason tried to retort back but Randy was firm with his decision. "By the way Grace, I love you too." He kissed Jason's hand before leaving the house. Heading on home.

**_~memory ended~_**

"Jason...JASON!"

"Oh...sorry father, I was just remembering life on Earth."

"It's alright boy, anyways, I have something for you. Well, to tell you."

"What?"

"You have been proven worthy of being the god of sacrifices and loyalty."

"That doesn't make any sense..."

"I know, I know! But hey, I'm the leader of all gods and creatures alike. I can make anyone a god of anything."

"Okay...and this is important to this conversation by...?"

"Fine then...I can make you the god of breakups and se.."

"Oh hell no! Please and not thank you. Sacrifices and loyalty are good enough"

"(Smiles) That's my boy! Now eat this flower"

Jason took the flower and thought about the responsibilities of being a god. He also thought about how he wants to help Randy and his friends, but hates cheating death. So, he decided to eat the flower and he felt warmth and power flowing through his veins. His clothes became more greek and silky. Taking the color of baby blue, like his eyes. White glowing light surrounded him and he grew fluffy white wings. After the transformation, Jason is officially a god. Everyone in Olympus gave a standing ovation to Jason, even Hera was grinning ear to ear. Zeus snapped his fingers and a baby blue, diamond throne chair appeared next to Hera's chair."Welcome to the team, son." Jason started to tear up with happiness."Thank you dad, thank you everyone. I'm really am grateful and honored." Everyone hold up their glass of champagne and cider, having cheers for Jason, saying 'horray' over and over again. After the long celebration, Zeus pulled Jason aside and told him as long as he's brave, wise and follows the godly rules, he can help Randy and his friends. Jason took the paper of godly rules and hugged his dad, thanking him before flying out of Olympus.

"Don't worry, I'm coming."

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! If you want a sequel or something like that, tell me in your reviews. Finally, I posted another story. This time, I love it even more than the others. See ya next time! :)**


End file.
